dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom: The Movie/Credits
This is the CLOSING credits for Greeny Phatom: The Movie. Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Robert Stainton Produced by Don Bluth Gary Goldman Robert Stainton Co-Produced by Seth Green Executive Producer Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer David Silverman Based on the characters created by Robert Stainton Story by Jake Sharratt Bob Shaw Robert Stainton Terry Ward Screenplay by Gabriel Garcia Original Music Composed and Conducted by David Newman Themes Composed by Danny Elfman Edited by Tariq Anwar Production Designers Don Bluth Robert Stainton Art Director Kenneth Valentine Slevin Visual Effects Supervisors David Paul Dozoretz Peter de Mund Visual Effects Designer Peter de Mund Toronto Unit Head James Clayton Toronto Unit Directors Greg Bailey Erika Clayton Chicago Unit Head Nate Stainton Chicago Unit Director Crystal Stainton Utica Unit Head Rod Rodger Utica Unit Director Audel LaRoque Brooklyn Unit Head Don Bluth Brooklyn Unit Director Gary Goldman France Unit Head Gaëtan Brizzi France Unit Director Paul Brizzi Barcelona Unit Head Antoni D'Ocon Barcelona Unit Director John Laurence Collins Supervising Animation Director Alan Smart Animation Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Production Manager Robert Stainton Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Starring the Voice Talents of Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 Georgia Denney as Little Girl and Billy Crystal as Doctor Second Part of the Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents In association with Sony Wonder and Sesame Workshop A CINAR Production A film by Robert Stainton GREENY PHATOM The Movie Cast Additional Voices Melissa Altro Jack Angel Tony Anselmo Dee Bradley Baker Justin Chapman Laurel Dearing Bill Farmer Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Jules de Jongh Athena Karkanis Adam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Doug Lawrence Bryn McAuley Lisa Ng Denise Oliver Olivia Olson Melissa "Missy" Palmer James Sharp Lyon Smith Robert Stainton Emma Stone Russi Taylor Samuel Thornbury Marc Weiner Frank Welker Shannon Walker Williams Ariel Winter Sergio Di Zio Los Angeles Pre-Production Unit Visual Development and Design Design Supervisor Troy Quane Character Designers Sherm Cohen Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Adam Katz James Sharp Robert Stainton Ulises Tobar Todd White Carey Yost Prop Designers Derek L'Estrange Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz James Sharp Robert Stainton Background Designers Gabriel Garcia Kenny Pittenger James Sharp Robert Stainton Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Mike Inman Phillip Phillipson Peter de Sève James Sharp Robert Stainton Storyboard Head of Story Tim Hodge Storyboard Supervisor Tom Sito Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Lead Storyboard Artists Sherm Cohen James Sharp Storyboard Artists Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Caleb Meurer Michael Roth Robert Stainton Tuck Tucker Frans Vischer Erik C. Wiese Storyboard Revisionists Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Paul Brizzi Gaëtan Brizzi Ted Seko Storyboard Clean-up Artist Liang Xiang Los Angeles Workbook Crew Workbook Supervisor Marco Cinello Workbook Leads Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Workbook Artists Casey Alexander Kurt R. Anderson James Beihold Marco Cinello Fred Craig Fides Cutierrez Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Edward Ghertner Karen Hamrock Cynthia Q. Ignacio Julio Leon Audrey Steadman Allen C. Tam Wallace Williamson Tanya T. Wilson Brian Woods Jennifer Yuan Los Angeles Animation Crew Yowza Animation Crew Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Toronto, Canada Layout Animation Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal Background Clean-up Animation Effects Animation Digital Production Executive Team Brooklyn Layout Crew Key Layout/Workbook Artists Fred Craig Tom Shannon Scott Caple Lorenzo Martinez Samuel Michlap Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Tanya T. Wilson Peter Bielicki Olivier Adam Juanjo Guarnido Zoltán Maros Jennifer Yuan Gary Mouri David Gardner Peter J. de Luca Tom Humber Kenneth Spirduso Sherilan Weinhart James P. Alles William (Mac) George Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Layout Assistants Mark E. Koerner Mark Kalesniko Marec Fritzinger Loïc Rastout Lam Hoang David Martin Denise Blakely Fuller John Puglisi Cynthia Quimpo Ignacio Johan Klingler Blue Sketch Madlyn O'Neill Cyndee Larae Heimbuch Valérie Braun Brooklyn Animation Crew LITTLE GUY/LITTLE GIRL Supervising Animator John Pomeroy Animators Joe Haider Oliver Thomas Bill Waldman Ralph Palmer Steven Pierre Gordon Jay Jackson Mario Menjivar Dougg Williams Doug Krohn Robb Pratt Larry White Dave Burgess Richard Bazley Ron Husband Dave Kupczyk David A. Zaboski Jean Morel Gary J. Perkovac Michael Swofford William Recinos Philip Morris Anne-Marie Bardwell SANTED SAILOR/GREE GUY Supervising Animator Chuck Jones Animators Bill Littlejohn Barry Nelson Tom Ray Tom Roth Dwayne Gressky Raul Garcia Eric Goldberg DOCTOR Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Animators David Burgess Tom Sito Rejean Bourdages Raul Garcia Joe Haider Gilda Palinginis Brooke Johnson Caroline Cruikshank Teddy Hall Richard Hoppe Bert Klein Teresa Martin Tom Roth Theresa Wiseman DR. MOTHER/MOCTOR Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators Michael Cedeno Randy Cartwright Lorna Cook Ken Duncan Doug Krohn Mike Nguyen DR. BEANSON/LITTLE GUY 2 Supervising Animator Nik Ranieri Animators Tim Allen James Baker Jennifer Cardon Klein Jerry Yu Ching Sang-Jim Kim Marc Mitchell Joe Ho Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Marc Smith Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Phil Young LUCAS GUY Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Animators Joe Haider Ron Husband David Burgess Alexander S. Kuperschmidt Tim Allen GEO GUY Supervising Animator Glen Keane Animators Anthony DeRosa Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Brooke Johnson Tom Sito Brad Kuha DR. PBS Supervising Animator Mark Henn Animators Tom Bancroft Broose Johnson T. Daniel Hofstedt Danny Wawrzaszek GARY'S MOTHER/GARY'S FATHER Supervising Animator Bruce W. Smith Animators Jared Beckstrand Tom Gately David Hancock Clay Kaytis Bert Klein Theresa Wiseman Anthony Ho Wong MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS Supervising Animators Chuck Jones John Pomeroy Glen Keane Animators Bill Littlejohn Barry Nelson Tom Ray Tom Roth Dwayne Gressky Raul Garcia Eric Goldberg Joe Haider Oliver Thomas Bill Waldman Ralph Palmer Steven Pierre Gordon Jay Jackson Mario Menjivar Dougg Williams Doug Krohn Robb Pratt Larry White Dave Burgess Richard Bazley Ron Husband Dave Kupczyk David A. Zaboski Jean Morel Gary J. Perkovac Michael Swofford William Recinos Philip Morris Anne-Marie Bardwell Anthony DeRosa Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Brooke Johnson Tom Sito Brad Kuha Brooklyn Rough Inbetween Animation Crew Rough Inbetween Supervisor Jan Naylor Rough Inbetweeners Pierre Alary Paulo R. Alvarado James Baker Jean-Luc Ballester Noreen Beasley Dominic M. Carola Jerry Yu Ching Tony Cipriano Adam Dykstra Ed Gabriel Tim George Ben Gonzalez Thierry Goulard Grant Hiestand James Hull Joseph Mateo Paul McDonald Mario J. Menjivar Joseph Moshier Gary D. Payne David Pimentel Robb Pratt Bobby Alcid Rubio Jacqueline M. Sanchez Kevin M. Smith Marc Smith Tony Stanley Brooklyn Background Crew Background Artists Gregory Alexander Drolette Don Moore Colin Stimpson Mi Kyung Joung-Raynis Michael Humphries Pierre Pavloff Joaquim Royo Morales Allison Belliveau-Proulx Dominick R. Domingo Christophe Vacher Olivier Besson William Lorencz Maryann Thomas David McCamley Debbie du Bois Brooks Campbell Patricia Palmer-Phillipson Justin Brandstater George Taylor Patricia Millereau Jean-Paul Fernandez Tom Woodington Brad Hicks Serge Michaels Jennifer Ando Additional Background Artists Carl Jones Michael Kurinsky Tia Kratter Mannix Bennett Daniel Read Andy Phillipson Kathy Altieri John Emerson Mel Sommer Thierry Fournier Apprentice Background Artists Susan Hackett Dalipagic James J. Martin Jonathan Salt Brooklyn Clean-up Animation Crew Lead Key Assistant Animators Merry Kanawyer Clingen Steve Lubin Key Assistant Animators Vincent Siracusano Trevor Tamboline Susan Adnopoz Scott Anderson Tony Anselmo Debbie Armstrong Kathleen M. Bailey Bill Berg Philippe Briones Serge Bussone Christophe Charbonnel Farouk Cherfi Inna Chon Marcia Kimura Dougherty Lee Dunkman Javier Espinosa Sean Gallimore Akemi Gutierrez Ed Gutierrez Carl Philip Hall Karen Hardenbergh Mike Hazy Allison Hollen Renee Holt Myung Kang Yung Soo Kim Nancy E. Kniep Calvin LeDuc Leticia Lichtwardt Kaaren Lundeen Mike McKinney Lieve Miessen Wendy Muir Terry Naughton Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Dana Reemes Richard D. Rocha Jacqueline Sanchez Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Dan Tanaka Peggy Tonkonogy Elizabeth Watasin Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu Stephan Zupkas Assistant Animators Todd H. Ammons Daniel Bowman Michael Lester Donnie Long Mary-Jean Repchuk Wm. John Thinnes Mary Jo Ayers Laurence Adam-Bessière Dan Bond Claire Bourdin Jeroen Dejonckheere Teresa Eidenbock Brigitte Franzka-Fritz Cynthia French Pierre Girault Kevin M. Grow Angela Iturriza Janet Heerhan Kwon Christine Landès-Tigano Ludovic Letrun Kellie Lewis Daniel Lim Brian Mainolfi Gizella Maros Benoît Meurzec Bernadette Moley Annette Morel Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Christine Chatal Poli Pierre Seurin Bryan M. Sommer Phirum Sou Susan Sugita George Sukara Sylvaine Terriou Marc Tosolini Xavier Villez Jung Chan Woo Breakdown Artists Patricia Ann Billings Ron Cohee Regina Conroy Arturo Alejandro Hernandez Sam Levine Gary Myers Al Salgado Michael W. Wiesmeier Chang Yei Cho Nicole de Bellefroid Frank Dietz Nikolas M. Frangos Dietz Toshio Ichishita Steve Lenze Ely Lester Philippe Malka Jim Snider Chun Yin Joey So Hugo Soriano Steven K. Thompson Kathleen Thorson Justin "Dusty" Wakefield Ronald Westlund Inbetweeners Cyndy Bohonovsky Mike Greenholt Phil Langone Tao Nguyen Robb Pratt John Webber Raul Aguirre, Jr. Bernard Dourdent Steven Pierre Gordon Matthew Haber James A. Marquez Kim Moriki Flora Sung Sook Park Eddie Pittman Brooklyn Visual Effects Animation Crew Supervising Visual Effects Animators Tom Hush Dorse Lanpher Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Ed Coffey Thierry Chaffoin Mark Cumberton Peter de Mund Joseph Gillard Troy A. Gustafson Dan Lund David (Joey) Mildenberger Paul Smith Marlon West Effects Lead Key Assistant Animators Cynthia Neill Knizek Mark Barrows Mabel L. Gesner Effects Key Assistant Animators Stephen Starr John Tucker Volker Pajatsch Karel Zilliacus Effects Assistant Animators Geoffrey C. Everts James Goss John E. Hailey Elizabeth Holmes Michael Cadwallader Jones Ivan Kassabov David Lyons Joseph Christopher Pepe Thomas Walsh Graham Woods Effects Inbetweeners Ida C. Voskanian Michael Milligan Monica Sena Tatiana Allen-Kellert Phil D. Stapleton Christine Chatal Mouloud Oussid Effects Trainees Gary L. Gallegos Michael Brent Malley Van Shirvanian Brooklyn Digital Production Crew Scene Planning Supervisor Ann Tucker Compositing Supervisor Jason Leonard Robert Buske Animation Check Supervisor Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor Karen Comella Ink and Paint Senior Manager Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Ink and Paint/Final Check Supervisor Hortensia M. Casagran Digital Camera Supervisor Robyn L. Roberts Film Camera Senior Manager Joe Jiuliano Scene Planners Thomas J. Baker Sara Bleick Annamarie Costa John R. Cunningham Cynthia Goode Mark Henley Ronald Jackson Mark Lescher Rafaël Vicente Scene Planning Assistant Samantha Bowers-Nicholson Scene Planning Data Entry Jamal M. Davis Karen N. Austin Kim Gray Gary Stubblefield Assistant Animation Check Supervisor Barbara Wiles Animation Checkers Karen S. Paat Mavis Shafer Karen Hepburn Denise M. Mitchell Gary Shafer Animation Check Trainees Mary Janette Adams Nicolette Bonnell Janette Hulett Helen O'Flynn Michael Kathleen O'Mara Additional Animation Checkers Laurie Sacks Albert Francis Moore Victoria Winner Novak Pierre Sucaud Color Stylists Penny Coulter Ann Sorensen Debra Y. Siegel Barbara Lynn Hamane Debbie Jorgensborg Color Styling Trainees Maria Gonzales Judith Tolley Sylvia Sanchez Assistant Digital Camera Supervisor Karen N. China Digital Camera Mark-Up Lynnette E. Cullen Jo Ann Breuer Gina Wootten Digital Camera Operators David Braden Val D'Arcy Gareth Fishbaugh Corey D. Fredrickson Robert Lizardo Michael A. McFerren Rick McFerren David J. Rowe Additional Digital Camera Operators Jason L.R. Buske Jan Gutowski Barbara J. Poirier Andrew Simmons Gary W. Smith Assistant Ink and Paint Supervisors Irma Velez Grace H. Shirado Assistant Color Model Mark-Up Supervisor David J. Zywicki Color Model Mark-Up Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Cindy Finn Sherrie Cuzzort Karrie Keuling Phyllis Estelle Fields Registration Karan Lee-Storr Ink and Paint Mark-Up Leyla C. Amaro Pelaez Leslie Hinton Myrian Tello Wilma Baker Cathy Mirkovich-Peterson Roberta Borchardt Carmen R. Alvarez Ink and Paint Artists Carmen Sanderson Joyce Alexander Kirk Axtell II Phyllis Bird Russell Blandino Joey Calderon Ofra Afouta Calderon Sybil E. Cuzzort Florida D'Ambrosio Robert Dettloff Gina Evans-Howard Christina E. Frazier Etsuko T. Fujioka Paulino de Mingo Palero Debbie Green Vernette K. Griffee Stevie Hirsch David Karp Angelika Katz Harlene Mears Deborah Mooneyham Karen Nugent Ken O'Malley Bruce G. Phillipson Rosalinde Praamsma Patrick Sekino Heidi Shellhorn Eyde Sheppherd Don Shump Fumiko R. Sommer S. Ann Sullivan Roxanne M. Taylor Tami Terusa Britt Van Der Nagel Final Checkers Monica Marroquin Teri N. McDonald Saskia Raevouri Michael D. Lusby Lea Dahlen Assistant Compositing Supervisor James “J.R.” Russell Compositors Dolores Pope Shannon Fallis-Kane Joseph Pfening Tim Gales Camera/Film Recorder Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Assistant Camera/Film Recorder Supervisor Brandy Hill Camera/Film Recorder Operators John Aardal Francois Desnus Michael F. Lehman David J. Link Quality Control Chuck Warren Camera Operations Coordinator Jennifer Booth Retakes Director Gabriel Garcia Outtakes Director Don Bluth Chicago Layout Crew Layout Supervisor Marco Cinello Layout Lead Audel LaRoque Layout Artists Casey Alexander James Beihold Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Fides Gutierrez Karen Hamrock James Sharp Robert Stainton Audrey Steadman Layout Revisionist Eduardo Acosta Workbook Artist James Beihold Chicago Animation Crew LITTLE GUY Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator Audel LaRoque Animators Don Bluth Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Robert Stainton SANTED SAILOR Supervising Animator Robert Stainton Lead Animator James Sharp Animators Travis Blaise Jason Boose Caleb Elbourn Cameron Murphy DOCTOR Supervising Animator James Baxter Lead Animator James Sharp Animator Dominic M. Carola DR. BEANSON Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Robert O. Corley Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton LITTLE GIRL/MOCTOR Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator James Baxter Animators Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque DR. MOTHER Supervising Animator Gabriel Garcia Lead Animator Robert Stainton Animator Don Crum LITTLE GUY 2 Supervising Animator James Baxter Lead Animator James Clayton Animators Don Bluth Don Crum Gary Goldman LUCAS GUY Supervising Animator Lucas Hurford Lead Animator Robert Stainton Animators James Baxter James Clayton Don Crum Sasha Dorogov James Sharp GEO GUY Supervising Animator Gabriel Garcia Lead Animator James Sharp Animators Sasha Dorogov Robert Stainton GREE GUY Supervising Animator Ulises Tobar Lead Animator Robert Stainton Animators Don Bluth Don Crum Sasha Dorogov Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia James Sharp DR. PBS Supervising Animator Robert Stainton Lead Animator James Baxter Animator Trey Finney GREEN BOB Supervising Animator James Baxter Lead Animator Gabriel Garcia Animator James Sharp GARY'S MOTHER/GARY'S FATHER Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator Jake Sanford Animators Syo G. Audel LaRoque MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS Supervising Animators James Baxter Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Lead Animators James Sharp Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Animators Travis Blaise Don Bluth Jason Boose Don Crum Sasha Dorogov Caleb Elbourn Trey Finney Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Lucas Hurford Audel LaRoque Cameron Murphy James Sharp Robert Stainton Chicago Rough Inbetween Animation Crew Lead Rough Inbetweener Gabriel Garcia Rough Inbetweeners Casey Coffey Brad Conde Caleb Elbourn John Hurst Steve Mason Paul N. McDonald James Sharp Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Chicago Background Crew Background Painting Supervisor Mike Inman Background Painters Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Background Painters Sean Eckols Michelle Thies Chicago Clean-up Animation Crew Clean-up Supervisor David Mendels Key Clean-up Leads Michele Secilia Jonathan Gay Key Clean-up Artists Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Caleb Elbourn Rodd Jacobsen Emily Juliano Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Assistant Clean-up Animator Ginger Wolf Breakdown Artist Sean Lou Inbetweeners Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Tim Hodge Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Chicago Effects Animation Crew Effects Animation Supervisor James Sharp Effects Animation Lead Brice Mallier Effects Animators Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neill Knizek Audel LaRoque Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro James Sharp Van Shirvanian Robert Stainton Jeff Topping Philip Vigil Jose A. Garcia Villameriel Chicago Digital Production Crew Scene Planning & Compositing Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Ink & Paint Artists Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Animation Checking and Scanning Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Character Model Lead Caleb Elbourn Character Models Christopher Battle Gabriel Garcia Donna Hugords Jog Loggs Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson Color Model Lead Maria Gonzalez Color Models Brandon Bloch David Svend Karoll Marianne C. Cheng Xerography Martun Crossley Silver Green Star Wirth Animation Camera Operators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Final Checker & Translator Misoon Kim Retakes Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Trivia Note from Dr. Beanson "Almost all the parts of the movie are created, produced, and animated in Chicago. Because of how the people from Greenyworld Studios Chicago made this film, but only for most of the parts made for the movie, some other parts are made from other animation studios worldwide (domestically and internationally), especially Yowza Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Wow, that's a lot of animation you could work on. Oh boy! I'm actually getting smarter every time! Now I'm a one-of-a-kind smart and happy soldier that brings people, animals, objects, plants, and everything else in the world this message! Thank you guys for supporting our cast and crew from Greeny Phatom, and helping them make this movie possible! And also, thank you guys for watching Greeny Phatom The Movie, I'll see you at the sequel, which will be our second animated movie. See you next time! Bye!" -Dr. Beanson, the one-of-a-kind soldier of the movie Utica Production Unit Layout Artists Fred Craig Audel LaRoque Animators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Clean-up Animator Audel LaRoque Effects Animators James Clayton Ed Coffey Michael Gagne Dan Lund James Sharp Robert Stainton Marlon West Ink & Paint Artists Joyce Alexander Gabriel Garcia Digital Camera Operator Karen N. China France Production Unit Animation Production by Xilam Animation and Greenyworld Studios France Producer Marc Du Pontavice Head of Animation Jôn Barshque Supervising Animator Oliver Jean Marie Key Animator Jean Morel Animators Lee Allègre Michael Côté Mathilde Fabry Pierre Perifel Assistant Animators Baptiste Rogron Nawell Sdiri Background Artist Caroline Ardies Visual Effects Supervisors Bruno Ghigou Sofi Vaillant Visual Effects Artist Marc Konings CGI Technical Artist Olivier Garcelon CGI Animators Emmanuelle Nicolle Jean-Luc Savarino Coloring Yanik Gamelin Exposure Sheet Director Mathilde Lafabrie Compositing Artists Cécil Emery Cathy Frouin Sophie Mitchell Nina Taraud Sydney Production Unit Additional Animation Production by Greenyworld Studios Australia Sydney, Australia Sequence Director Steve Moore Animation Supervisor Robert Stainton Animators Georges Abolin Andrew Collins Chris DeRochie Lianne Hughes Don MacKinnon Oscar Perez Troy Saliba Steven Taylor Clean-up Supervisor Janey Dunn Clean-up Artists Manny Banados Eli Braga Daryl Broughman Simon Brown Deborah Cameron Lindy Catchlove Michael Comino Debbie Cramb Noel Domingo Peter Eastment Celine Esnault Sonny Esquillon Stephen Grant Jeanette Imer Sylvia Lee Adam Marr Peggy McEwen Phoebe Middleton Suk-Hee Parkes Kristina Reay Georgina Santos James Shan Leesa Tynan Rizaldy Valencia Eva Wotton Jie Yuan Barcelona Production Unit Additional Animation Production by D'Ocon Films Productions Produced with D'Oc Animation System Supervising Producer Luis Gasca Executive Producer Kaaren Lee Brown Supervising Video Engineers Salvador Bellot Emilio De la Torre Animation Director Ezequiel Martin Assistant Director Carles Roca Animators Lluis Arques Jesus Barbero Alicia Boardman Camelot Estudio Cruz Delgado Christopher Doyle Dario Duran Eloy Espejo Francisco Eugenio Delta Grup Angel Hermogenes Pedro Hernandez Carles Lopez Pedro Moedano Inmaculada Puig Miguel A. Romero Julia Tarrago In-betweeners Victor M. Baldellou Jesus Borrego Francesc Capell Jordi Casas Josep Losilla Victor Mateo Carles Prenafeta Merce Sanchez Javier Segaduras Animation Color Stylists Ana Ester Rafaela Nuñez Background Manager Margot Abrahams Background Artist Robert Qui Background Color Stylists Miquel Ibañez Josep M. Sauri Background Assistant Albert Rodríguez Modolell Storyboard Artist Segundo Garcia Assistant Storyboard Artists Marc Alberich Francesc Borras Enric Planas Animation Checker Asis Bastida Paint Checker Rosario Correro Final Checker Juan Judez Color Styling Assistant Fabiola Belzunegui Paint Supervisors Mel Dixan David Murphy Painters Jordi Bascompte David Cubero Carlos Fraile Herminia Garcia Josep Gascon Julio de Guezala Manuel Ovat Albert Roca Maximilia Romero Nicolas Rosales Ramon Roset Carlos Sorando Joan Vela Alicia Wachs X-Sheet Timer Daniel De la Vega Video Assistants Quico Penella Miquel Presague Editors Josep Gamarra Esteve Llorens Antoni Ortiz Creative Consultant Muff Bauer Musgrave Creative Supervisor Antoni D'Ocon Creative Coordinator Aaron Severson Head of Programming Carlos Sorando Programmers Jordi Gavaldá Dani Jiménez Edu Puertas Alberto Roca Oscar Segura Xavi Segura Head of Montage Xavi Zapata Montage Edu Picó Papitu Serrahima Blur Studio Crew CGI Animation Production by Blur Studio Creative Director Tim Miller Computer Graphics Producer Sherry Wallace Storyboard Artists Leo Santos Paul Taylor Concept Artists Sean McNally Chuck Wojtkiewicz Visual Development Artists Catherine Deeter Len Smith Layout Artists Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler David Nibbelin Leo Santos Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Bryan Hillestad Makoto Koyama Derron Ross Leo Santos Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Facial Animator Makoto Koyama Background Character Animator Asler Lavina Modelers Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Irfan Celik Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Sam Gebhardt Brook Kievit Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Texturing and Shading Adel Benabdallah Scene Assembly Supervisor Aaron Powell Scene Assembly Leads Dan Rice David Stinnett Scene Assembly Sebastien Chort Sequence Lighting Lead Dan Rice Lighting Artists Heikki Anttila Ricardo Biriba Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Tom Dillon Juan Granju Tim Jones Dan Knight Makoto Koyama Brian Kulig Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Remi McGill Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Todd Perry Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Derron Ross Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace August Wartenberg Dave Wilson Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Tim Bird Steve Cokonis Tara DeMarco Tim Jones Brian Kulig Ben Loggins Peter Smith Margolit Steiner Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Supervisors Kathy Siegel David Stinnett Visual Effects Producer Arielle Davis Visual Effects Executive Producer Al Shier Visual Effects Animators Allan McKay Kirby Miller Danial Perez Ferreira Todd Perry August Wartenberg Rigging Leads Sze Chan Paul Hormis Jon Jordan Rigging Artists John Bunt Jangwoo Choi Brook Klevit Remi McGill Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Cloth Simulation Paul Hormis Asier Lavina Sung-Wook Su Matte Painting Lead Jaime Jasso Matte Painting Artist Corey Butler Paint and Roto Lead Tom Dillon Paint and Roto Artists John Bunt Corey Butler August Wartenberg Rendering and Stereography Adel Benabdallah Damien Peinoit Animation TD Jon Jordan Lighting TD Todd Perry Production Coordinators Mandy Sekelsky Debbie Yu Production Assistant Amanda Powell System Administrators Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Programmers Paul Huang Dave Humpherys Pipeline Engineer Diego Garcia Huerta Pipeline Manager Tom Dillon Information Technology Dave Humpherys Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Production Director of Production Accounting Dennis Park Director of Production Dana Axelrod Production Executives Aaron Horvath Jane L. Liroff Richardo Allison Kenny Supervising Production Coordinator T. Aszur Hill Production Coordinators Roberto E. Watson Kristina M. Wentz Production Researchers Dennise L. Fahn Melissa Alazraqui Chris J. Wayne II Production Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert W. Stainton Production Associate Caleb Elbourn Production Assistants David J. Brooke Smith Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Supervising Production Accountant Jacqueline Roberts-Gordon Production Accountant Paul Ohrt Assistant Production Accountant Michael La Brusciano Additional Production Managers Norman D. Garcia Lisa M. Smith Assistant Production Manager Bruce Anderson Administrative Manager Kathleen Marie-Franier Fredrickson Senior Digital Production Manager Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Scene Planning & Camera Senior Manager Joe Jiuliano Animation Disk Space & Retakes Manager Shawne Zarubica Production Secretary Virginia Perry Smith Script Coordinator Robert Stainton Overseas Salespeople Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Illinois State Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation Test Audiences Alex Webber Jay Johnson Assistant Production Managers Production Coordinators Casting Casting Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Associates Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Assistants Assistants to Robert Stainton Nate Stainton Crystal Stainton Assistant to Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Assistant to Terry Ward Adam Katz Assistant to James Clayton Erika Clayton Assistant to James Sharp Cameron Murphy Assistant to Caleb Elbourn Gabrielle A. Thomas Editorial Assistant Editor John K. Carr Animation Editor James Melton Animatic Editor Audel LaRoque First Assistant Editor Jessica Ambinder Rojas Second Assistant Editors Jacqueline Kinney Bill Shaffer James D. Kirkpatrick Assistant Animation Editor Hermann H. Schmidt Paris Assistant Editor Sophie Duvillier Florida Assistant Editor Beth A. Stegmaier Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Post Production Post Production Director John Wahba Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Administrator Margaret Yu Post Production Scheduler Heather Jane MacDonald Smith Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers Adam Katz Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Color Timing Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutting Magic Film and Video Works Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorists Tony Dustin Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Allyse Manoff Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Titles Main Title Director Robert Stainton Main Title Designers Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton Main Title Storyboard Artist Robert Stainton Main Title Animators Gabriel Garcia Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton Main Title Compositor Trey Freeman Main Title Ink & Paint Artists James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Director James Sharp End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwiz Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Storyboard Artist Taylor Grodin End Title Compositor James Sharp End Title Ink & Paint Artist Gabriel Garcia End Credits Crawl Scarlett Letters Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd. Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Digital Sound Editorial Services Tim Burby Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Sound Recordist Ryan Cole Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Dolby Sound Consultant Jim Wright Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect courtesy of Sheb Wooley Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage David's Music Studios Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Additional Music by J. Peter Robinson Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Executive in Charge of Soundtrack Danielle Diego Soundtrack Available on Sony Wonder/Fox Music/Columbia Records/Greenyworld Music/Apple Publications Score Album Available on Varèse Sarabande Remixes Available on Peacefrog Records Songs "Come On, Come On" Written by Greg Camp Produced by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope/429 Records "Electric Avenue" Written, Performed, and Produced by Eddy Grant Courtesy of Ice Records, Epic Records, Portrait Records, Parlophone Records, and Enigma Entertainment Corporation "Galaga Theme Song" Written and Composed by Nobuyuki Ohnogi Courtesy of Namco Limited and Bandai Namco Entertainment, Inc. "Reading Rainbow Theme Song" Written by Steve Horelick, Dennis Neil Kleinman, and Janet Weir Performed by Chaka Khan "Tour de France" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Doctor's Chewing Gum Song" Written by Robert Stainton Composed by John Maxwell Anderson Performed by James Clayton "Little Miss Show Theme Song" Words and Music by Tony Hymas, Dave Cooke, and Richard Everett Courtesy of THOIP and Sanrio "Jaws Theme Song" Written and Composed by John Williams Courtesy of MCA Records "Holy Nightmare" Written and Composed by Danny Elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra featuring John Maxwell Anderson "Men in Black Main Theme" Written and Composed by Danny Elfman "The Simpsons Theme (8-bit version)" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson Song made using Mario Paint and Audacity Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "Living Books Theme Song" Written and Composed by Joey Edelman "Super Geo's Theme (Dance Remix)" Written, Composed, and Arranged by Danny Elfman Performed and Produced by John Maxwell Anderson Courtesy of Greenyworld Music and Sony Wonder "Codename: Kids Next Door Theme Song" Written and Composed by Stephen Rucker and Thomas Chase Jones "Underdog Theme" Written by W. Watts Biggers, Treadwell D. Covington, Joseph B. Harris, and Chester A. Stover Courtesy of Classic Media "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" Written by Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Patrick Pinney Courtesy of Nickelodeon Records "Newspaper Delivery Day" Written by Robert Stainton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Radioactivity (1991 "Stop Sellafield" Version)" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "White Christmas" Written by Irving Berlin Performed by Bing Crosby Courtesy of Columbia Records, Decca Records, and Capitol Records "Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?" (The Theme Song for Sesame Street) Composed by Joe Raposo Written by Jon Stone, Bruce Hart, and Joe Raposo Courtesy of Sesame Workshop "The Alligator King" Composed by Bud Luckey Written by Donald Hadley Courtesy of Sesame Workshop "Here's the Mail" Composed by Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin Written by Angela C. Santomero and Jeff Moss Performed by Steve Burns Courtesy of Nickelodeon Records "Bananas in Pyjamas Ending Theme (Japanese version)" Written and Composed by Carey Blyton Courtesy of Australian Broadcasting Corporation "Whip It" Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Woodpeckers from Space" Written and Produced by A. Adams & Fleisner Performed by VideoKids Courtesy of Polydor Records (Universal Music Group) Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" Traditional Song Adapted by Eliphalet Oram Lyte Sung by James Clayton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Relight My Fire" Written by Dan Hartman Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principle Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Pocket Calculator" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Computer World" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Planet Rock" Produced by Arthur Baker and John Robie Written by Arthur Baker, John Robie, Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force, with portions by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Performed by Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force Courtesy of Tommy Boy Records "Incidental" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Beanson Out Cold on the Plane" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Japanese Music" Written by Robert Stainton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Pitagora Suichi Theme Song" Written and Performed by Hidya Mokowaki Courtesy of Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) "Sunblitz" Written by Mike Shepstone Composed and Played by Steve Ennever Courtesy of Flipper Srl Edizioni Musicali Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Because I Love You" Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Performed by Alan Sues (The Loonie Knight) Courtesy of Columbia Records and CBS Corporation "The Liberty Bell (Flying Circus Theme)" Composed by John Philip Sousa Courtesy of BBC Worldwide "Thomas and Friends Theme Song Remix" Composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell Remixed by Robert Stainton Original version courtesy of Gullane Entertainment Additional Production Crew Additional Storyboard Artist Carson Kugler Additional Character Designers James Baxter Carlos Grangel Additional Prop Designer Mike Singleton Additional Background Designer Paula Spence Additional Visual Development Artist Hans Bacher Additional Layout Artist Rick Moore Additional Animators Roberto Casale Raul Garcia Joe Haider Philip Pignotti John Pomeroy William Waldman Matt Williames Additional Rough Inbetweeners Ed Coffey Audel LaRoque Joseph Mateo Wes Sullivan Additional Clean-up Artists Daniel Bond Karenia Kaminski Tao Huu Nguyen Additional Effects Animators John A. Armstrong Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Jeff Howard Rodd Miller Additional CGI Animator Rob Bekuhrs Technology Head of Technology David Krause Pre-Production Technology Support Tim Avery Val Dela Rosa Production Database Developers Matthew Hullum Katherine Simpson Core Animation Software Manager John A. Palmieri Digital Animation Software Manager Steve Poehlein Media Group Manager Christopher I. Dee Management Applications Manager Kevin John Hussey Human Resources Manager Kristina Reed Systems Software Development Manager Graham S. Allan Systems Manager Jeff Rochlin Technical Support Manager Mark Dawson Technical Services Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Traditional Animation Software Manager Todd Scopio Senior Software Manager John Henry Brooks Render I/O Lorenzo Russell Bambino James Colby Bette Edward Derian Boyke David Bush Christian M. Elsensohn Michael Guttman Carl “C.J.” Le Page Jimmie A. Nelson Jr. Alan A. Patel Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt Nicholas Smaldino Brad Smith Kevin Waldvogel Technology Support Brett Achorn Natalie Acosta Jaysinghe Amindra Heidi Marie Andersen Mark L. Barnes Richard M. Barnes Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Jason L. Bergman Janet E. Berlin Cathy E. Blanco Michael S. Blum Michael C. Bolds Rik Bomberger Stephen D. Bowline Aileen Brmecombe Brad Brooks Letha L. Burchard Scott L. Burris Roberto A. Calvo William T. Carpenter Steven C. Carpenter John W. Cejka Lawrence Chai Gina Yihjiun Chen Yan Chen Kent K. Chiu Loren Chun Peter Lee Chun Michael Clay Ray C. Coleman Troy Conrad Allen Corcorran Tom Corrigan Patrick Dalton Nolan R. Davis Charles E. Deal Margaret Ann Decker Lyly Do Michael J. Dobson Elena Driskill Dave M. Drulias Brendan K. Duncan Jerry A. Eisenberg Norbert Faerstain Yun-Po Paul Fan Thomas J. Fico Megan J. Fish David Patrick Flynn Sahara E. Ford-Wernick Bobby L. Fowler Jr. Kevin G. J. Freels Carlos E. Garcia-Sandoval Scott Garrett Adam Garza Jonathan E. Geibel Ron Gillen Sean Goldman Carlos Gonzales Ochoa Aleman Marianne Camielle Gorczyca Thomas Greer Brian Arthur Griffith Leo Gullano James Healy Michael J. Henderson David R. Hernandez Paul Hilderbandt Jay D. Hilliard B. Scott Himes John D. Hoffman Shannon R. Howard James P. Hurrell Bill James Darrian M. James Michael Lee James Amindra “A.J.” Jayasinghe Danny Jewell Jason Phillip Johnson Marc Jordon David A. Karl Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech John Kennedy Daniel C. Kim Michael D. Kliewer Fred Mandonet Michael Martins Michael A. McClure Stuart McDougal Dara McGarry Kevin A. McGuire Mark A. McLaughlin Maryann McLeod Dayna B. Meltzer Elizabeth Meyer Christopher D. Mihaly Thaddeus P. Miller Thomas Moore Jr. Ramon Montoya-Vozmediano G. Kevin Morgan Jack Muleady Jeff Nash Marlon S. Navarro Tom Naylor II Greg Neagle Paul Allen Newell Troy Norin David Oguri Mabel Lim Okamura David E. Ortega Jiwon Paik Tony Palmieri Tamara R. Payton Ernest J. Petti Ron L. Purdy Julie Reelfs Allan G. Rempel Patrick Robin Brian J. Rodriguez Kaizhen Ruan Jeff Sadler Michael Saitti Atiq Sajawal Valerie Sand Ken Sandberg James A. Sandweiss Matthew F. Schnittker Stephen J. Serra Arthur Shek Seung Hee Shin Jeffrey L. Sickler Lewis N. Siegel Buddy W. Smallwood Geo Snelling Jason Sogolow Clay Speicher Zachary Stokes Byron Stultz Zondra Sunseri Wendy Ming-Yee Tam Rasmus Tamstorf Daniel Teece Scott S. Terek Bond-Jay Ting Alexandre Torija-Paris Laurie Tracy Tamara Valdes Carl Villarete Lewis Wakeland Doug White Derek Elliott Wilson Tomas A. Wong Terence Worley Fran R. Zandonella Michael Zaremski Thanks to Everyone who had supported this Production Cinar Entertainment Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde Sesame Workshop Dr. Lewis Bernstein David Britt Joan Ganz Cooney Fay Corinotis Jeffrey D. Dunn Terry Fitzpatrick Heather Hanssen Myung Kang-Huenke Gary Knell Gerald S. Lesser Michael H. Levine Sharon Lyew Peter Mackennan Vincent A. Mai H. Melvin Ming Daryl Mintz Lloyd Morrisett Edward L. Palmer Tamra Seldin Sherrie Westin Sony Wonder Jovi Crooks Annmarie Gatti Gary Kahn Rynda Laurel Steven Okin David Pierce Veronica Villarreal Administration Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Business & Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Consumer Products Kelly Bonbright Ben Butcher Aidan Cleeland Kat Chanover T.Q. Jefferson Emery Low Jonathan Rodriguez Christopher Schnabel Creative Resources & Marketing Leeann Alameda Kim Cannon Edward Chen Margaret G. Davis Karen Dufilho Kathleen Handy David R. Haumann Katherine Sarafian Clay Welch Facilities Patrica Bavuso Tom Carlisle Annaliza Constantino Christian Damerow Ian Evans Craig Payne Joni Superticioso Brian Tranlor Finance, Accounting, and Operations Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Bruce Franklin Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin John Hartford Cary Huang Michael Huang Khaki Jones Brian Koch Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Home Video Production Steve Alejandro Steve Bloom Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Tim Fox Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Brice Parker James Sharp Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Human Resources Yvonne Brazil Shelby Cass Eleuterio Cruzat, Jr. Caleb Elbourn Lisa Ellis Tiffany Reno Fung Tricia Green Dawn Haagstad Pamela Harbidge Elyse Klaidman Andrew Lyndon Robin McDonald Jennifer Martelyi Ed Martin Jennylyn Mercado Marcos Navarrete Elizabeth Palmore Erica Perkins-Youman Diane Philips Sangeeta Prasher Nina Sealander Stephanie Sheehy Amie Shinohara Production Communications Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Brice Parker James Sharp Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Recruiting & Outreach Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Brice Parker James Sharp Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Research & Development Mary DeCola Marty Eshoff John Lansberry Kirsten E. Radzikowski Kathi Keeton Ellen Fair Linda McCampbell Tim Glass Mark Frazitta Kenny Condit Jim Ferrucci Cece Heimans Melinda Jackson Sue Williams Susan Gatrill Cheryl Murata Bryn Fletcher Andrea Nordemann Kim Kelley Training & Artistic Development Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Terry Ward Animation Special Thanks James Baxter Laurie Biernacki Don Bluth Utit Choomuang Brett Coker Francesco Del Cueto Antoni D'Ocon Caleb Elbourn Dawn Finley Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Ellen Howard Oliver Jean-Marie Brian Kokoszka Shelley McCully Ron McNutt Steve Mills Heriberto Morales Marc du Pontavice Jesse Torres Frans Vischer Robert Weaver Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Hewlett-Packard Q3 FY2002 Hewlett-Packard Pavilion 8750 Computer Towers Wacom Widescreen Graphic Tablets Processors used Intel Pentium 4 Software used Toon Boom Harmony TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Flash Professional Adobe Photoshop Adobe Audition Audacity Rotoshop Sony Vegas Microsoft Paint Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Toys R Us T.J.Maxx The Lego Group Pepsi Cola Steve Burns Paramount Pictures Corporation Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo LeVar Burton Target Corporation 20th Century Fox Animation Adobe Systems GreenyWorld Studios Sullivan Bluth Studios Julie Ansell Gregg Berger Maurice LaMarche Rick Polizzi Production Babies Mike Susie Alina Equinox Magarita Lola Ison Babe Dinah Belindy Andy Annie Clarabel Sarah Duval Dash Wesley Wilhelmina Seth Produced with the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Supported by the Canadian Members of this International Co-Production Final Part of the Credits Location Shots courtesy of Toys R Us and Target Used with permission. Showbiz Pizza Place shots courtesy of CEC Entertainment Used with permission. Mr. Potato Head® is a registered trademark of Hasbro, Inc. Used with permission. © 2002 Hasbro, Inc. All rights reserved. Cookie Monster courtesy of Sesame Workshop Color by TECHNICOLOR® Prints by DELUXE® No. 473669 No animals, humans, "Ant Humans", and other imaginary creatures were harmed during the making of this film. However, SuperGeo accidentally destroyed a duck. © 2002 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved. GreenyWorld Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at GreenyWorld Studios Chicago, Illinois Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox In Memory of Nick Brignola Arnold Jay Nick Clayton and Chuck Jones Trivia *There are no opening credits, beyond the production logos and the title. See also *Greeny Phatom The Movie/Credits/British version Category:The Making of Greeny Phatom Category:Credits Category:Film credits